elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters (Dawnguard)
includes a multitude of new characters. Dawnguard members Fort Dawnguard *Agmaer - A young Nord male recruit. Potential follower. *Beleval - A Bosmer female vampire hunter. Potential follower. *Bran - A husky war dog and potential follower. *Celann - A old associate of Isran and seasoned veteran. Potential follower. *Durak - An Orc male vampire hunter. Potential follower. *Florentius Baenius - Resident alchemist and master Restoration trainer. *Gunmar - Dawnguard's blacksmith and master Smithing trainer. *Ingjard - A Nord female vampire hunter. Potential follower. *Isran - Leader of the Dawnguard and Heavy Armor master trainer. *Mogrul - An Orc male vampire hunter. *Sceolang - A Husky war dog and potential follower. *Sorine Jurard - General goods merchant and master Archery trainer. Dayspring Canyon *Ollrod - A Nord male vampire hunter. *Tilde - A Nord female vampire hunter. *Vori - A Nord female vampire hunter. Other *Dawnguard Novice Hakar - A blundering recruit tasked with refiling Dawnguard Caches. *Lynoit - A field agent tasked with refiling Dawnguard Caches. *Saliah - A field agent tasked with refiling Dawnguard Caches. *Vanik - A Dawnguard commander found guarding Dexion Evicus in Forebears' Holdout. Volkihar Clan Castle Volkihar *Feran Sadri - The castle's resident alchemist and quest giver. *Fura Bloodmouth - A vampire warrior and Two-Handed master trainer. *Garan Marethi - Senior member of Harkon's court and quest giver. *Hestla - Resident castle blacksmith and arms merchant. Former Companion. *Harkon - Ancient pure-blood vampire and lord of Castle Volkihar. *Modhna - Low ranking member of Harkon's court. *Namasur - Low ranking member of Harkon's court. *Orthjolf - Senior member of Harkon's court vying for the throne. Rival of Vingalmo. *Rargal Thrallmaster - Overseer of the vampire thralls and cattle kept in the castle dungeon. *Ronthil - Apprentice to Feran Sadri, General goods merchant and Adept Speech trainer. *Salonia Caelia - Low ranking member of Harkon's court. Lackey to Vingalmo. *Stalf - Low ranking member of Harkon's court. Lackey to Orthjolf. *Vingalmo - Senior member of Harkon's court vying for the throne. Rival of Orthjolf. Other *Lokil - The leader of the vampire search party found in Dimhollow Crypt‎. *Malkus - An Orc vampire holding Dexion Evicus in Forebears' Holdout. *Minorne - An Altmer vampire in charge of operations in Ruunvald Excavation. *Venarus Vulpin - Ancient vampire and leader of the Redwater Den operation. Other Major Characters *Dexion Evicus - A Moth Priest traveling through Skyrim searching for an Elder Scroll. *Serana - Estranged daughter of Lord Harkon, found entombed in Dimhollow Crypt. *Valerica - Estranged wife of Lord Harkon, found in hiding in the Soul Cairn. *Durnehviir - An undead dragon who serves as the keeper of the Soul Cairn. Vigilants of Stendarr *Moric Sidrey - Enthralled Vigilant found in Ruunvald Excavation. *Vigilant Tolan - Senior Vigilant found initially in Fort Dawnguard asking Isran for assistance. *Vigilant Adalvald - Murdered Vigilant found in Dimhollow Crypt. *Volk - Enthralled Vigilant found in Ruunvald Excavation. Snow Elves *Arch-Curate Vyrthur - A Snow Elf Vampire guarding the Inner Sanctum. *Knight-Paladin Gelebor - An honor bound sentinel of the Chantry of Auri-El. *Prelate Athring - A ghostly priest tending to the Wayshrine of Sight. *Prelate Celegriath - A ghostly priest tending to the Wayshrine of Learning. *Prelate Edhelbor - A ghostly priest tending to the Wayshrine of Radiance. *Prelate Nirilor - A ghostly priest tending to the Wayshrine of Resolution. *Prelate Sidanyis - A ghostly priest tending to the Wayshrine of Illumination. Souls *Jiub - The soul of Saint Jiub, vanquisher of the winged menace. *Morven Stroud - The soul of a famous merchant damned to the Soul Cairn. *Souls - Various lost souls found throughout the Soul Cairn. Ferrymen *Gort - A maritime pilot found on the Windhelm Docks. *Harlaug - A maritime pilot found on the shores of Dawnstar. *Jolf - A maritime pilot found on the Solitude docks. Minor Characters *Alvide - A refugee found outside Fort Dawnguard in a small camp. *Barknar - A refugee found outside Fort Dawnguard in a small camp. *Dealer - A Redwater Skooma dealer found in Redwater Den. *Galathil - A highly skilled "face sculptor" found in the Ragged Flagon. *Jayri - A refugee found outside Fort Dawnguard in a small camp. *Katria - Nord adventurer and original researcher of the Aetherium Forge. *Sern - A refugee found outside Fort Dawnguard in a small camp. *Taron Dreth - A Dunmer mage and author of The Aetherium Wars. Generic Characters *Addict *Attendant *Charmed Vigilant *Imperial Deserter *Dawnguard (NPC) *Dawnguard Scout *Dawnguard Vampire Hunter *Doorman *Feral Vampire *Nightlord Vampire *Nightmaster Vampire *Nobleman *Redwater Lookout *Traveler *Traveling Bard *Traveling Pilgrim *Traveling Merchant *Vampire Assassin *Vampire Cattle *Vampire Scout *Vigilant Vampire Hunter *Visiting Advisor ja:Characters (Dawnguard) Category:Dawnguard: Characters